


11:47PM

by scriptedwithprecision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Late night thoughts, M/M, is this really happening or.., tell me what you want, thanks potter, what is going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedwithprecision/pseuds/scriptedwithprecision
Summary: Something keeps happening that confuses Draco.





	11:47PM

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing.

I’m not sure why I think of you every night at exactly this time. Neither of us have any silly sentimental attachment to 11:47PM.

That I know of.

Yet here I am. 

There’s so much about the past 10 years that I don’t understand but what you did is the one thing I can’t get past. Can’t you see? I spent so much time trying to get away from you and now I’d give anything to get closer. Aren’t you happily married? Isn’t that what the world believes? 

So why can I still feel your lips pressed against mine?

The first time it happened I actually convinced myself _I_ had kissed _you_ but the second time, oh there was no tricking myself there. You came into my office and you closed my door and you leaned down and you tasted like salted caramel and you messed up my hair and you smiled at me, that fucking smile that _kills me_ , and you blushed and you were gone. The third time I was ready, I held on, I kept you there, you acted like it’d kill you to leave when I finally let go, but you left anyway. 

It’s been three years and more kisses than I can count. We don’t talk about it, of course. You use up all of your Gryffindor bravery by merely coming to me and I use all of my Slytherin cunning to keep you in place for an unsatisfactory amount of time. And it’s not enough, it’s never enough, I can’t get enough.

I imagine the weight of you on top of me. I imagine that this week when you stop by I’ll pull you onto my lap, put up a silencing spell, enjoy you-- all of you. An extended taste test. I want your robes on my floor, your legs wrapped around me, my name on your lips. I’ve never heard you moan and I want to change that.

The floo roaring to life pulls me back to present; an Auror needs help from a curse breaker. Lucky for you, I’m the best there is. This will be the first time we’ve officially worked together. 

Fuck.

Can I handle this?


End file.
